Dans les bras de la Reine
by Shinia Marina
Summary: Fic en deux partie... pari avec un mec... alors comme ça les filles peuvent pas écrire de yuri convaincant??? LEMON YURI dans la deuxième partie (et non, j'en suis pas fière du tout... ) Hilde x Réléna
1. Première partie

**Dans les bras de la Reine**

_Série : Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Shinia Marina, l'espèce humaine est bisexuelle…  
Couples : Hilde x Réléna, 1x2x1, 3x4x3 sous entendu  
Genre : à l'origine one shot mais vu la taille qu'il fait je l'ai séparé en deux, PWP, yaoï, yuri et LEMON YURI vous êtes prévenu, venez pas vous plaindre après… - cette fic doit être étiquetée NC-17 (enfin, pas cette partie…)  
Disclaimers__ : je vais être gentille : je vais laisser Heero à Duo et Réléna à Hilde… pour les autres voyez avec leur propriétaires légaux, la seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est qu'ils sont pas à moi… et non…  
Autre : Olivier, très cher, tu voulais du yuri ?? Et ben en voilà !! Inutile donc de préciser que cette fic est entièrement ta faute… _

**oOoOo**

La chaleur de deux corps, réunis dans un même lit, sous la même couverture.

L'obscurité de la chambre, l'intimité d'un appartement partagé depuis la fin de la guerre, habitude et redécouverte à chaque fois du corps de l'autre, lèvres qui se rencontrent, mains qui caressent et se joignent, rires étouffés dans l'ombre, sourires, douceur, puis passion soudain et désir brûlant, un torrent déchaîné qui emporte au loin toute considération du monde réel tout autour, plus que la chaleur et le plaisir et la présence de l'autre et l'amour enfin, l'amour dans le cœur et dans le regard du compagnon, dans ses caresses et ses mains, plus que lui, plus que ça et rien d'autre…

Et la sonnerie d'un visiophone.

TULULULULULULULULU… … …

Et un hurlement de frustration…

- PUTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!

Ce fut tout ce que Duo put faire de toute façon lorsque Heero cessa soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se redresser et ramper sur le lit en désordre en direction du visiophone qui continuait sa longue plainte de chien abandonné au bord de la route.

L'américain poussa un lourd soupir avant de se redresser sur un coude histoire de lancer un regard on ne peut plus noir à celui qui OSAIT les déranger en pleine nuit, et qui plus est alors que Heero était en train, pour une fois, de laisser parler sa personnalité refoulée de dominant…

Il fronça cependant les sourcils en remarquant que le japonais n'avait pas allumé l'écran ni les hauts parleurs, et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas savoir qui était au bout du fil, quoiqu'il commençait à en avoir une vague idée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne de leur entourage qui risquait d'être moyennement choquée de les voir ensemble dans le même lit : Réléna. (Et _moyennement _uniquement parce que le temps passant, bien qu'elle soit toujours autant amoureuse de Heero, elle finissait par avoir l'habitude de voir le natté constamment en train de bisouiller son japonais aux yeux bleus où qu'ils se trouvent…).

Autant pour en être sûr que pour le plaisir de se coller à son amant Duo posa sa tête contre son épaule et tendit l'oreille pour entendre la voix à l'autre bout du fil, s'assurant par là qu'il s'agissait bien de son-Altesse-la-reine-de-Sank-Réléna-Darlian-Peacecraft tout en en profitant pour glisser sa main vers le bas ventre de son amant, rien que pour le plaisir d'entendre sa voix se tendre très légèrement alors qu'il tentait vaillamment de garder son sang froid tout en continuant à échanger des banalités avec la blonde…

Finalement il se pencha par-dessus Heero pour allumer l'écran (ainsi que la caméra qui allait avec…) et les hauts parleurs. Il vit Réléna hausser les sourcils et se forcer à faire un sourire crispé.

_- Oh… bonsoir Duo. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là._ Réussit-elle à dire d'un ton assuré malgré le fait qu'elle avait devant elle deux mecs complètement nus, bien que la partie la plus… _intéressante_ dira-t-on se trouvait hors champs, et qui plus est que l'un d'eux était celui sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolue depuis leur première rencontre.

- Votre Majesté… Salua l'américain avec un de ses grands sourires emplis de sous-entendu de menace de mort dans les trente secondes à suivre.

Heero eut une espèce de sursaut d'épaule qui passa inaperçu pour la reine de Sank, probablement un rire avorté comme il savait si bien les faire.

- Bon, écoutes, on était un peu occupé là, _si tu vois ce que je veux dire_, alors si tu pouvais dire les raisons de ton appel qu'on puisse retourner à nos affaires…

La blonde soupira :

_- J'organise une soirée dans laquelle d'anciens dirigeants d'Oz et de Romefeller sont invités…_

- Drôle d'idée… Souffla l'américain avec un vague ton de dédain. Elle continua, décidant de l'ignorer.

_- Et je crains qu'un groupe extrémiste ne tente quelque chose à ce moment là. En clair j'ai besoin de protection supplémentaire à ce que Lady Une peut me fournir en Preventers…_

Depuis la fin de la guerre voilà maintenant quelques mois, Réléna avait été propulsée en haut de la nouvelle hiérarchie politique de la Terre et des Colonies malgré son jeune âge, et elle tentait tant bien que mal de recoller les morceaux cassés et éparpillés par la guerre. De nombreuses personnalité, familles de hauts dignitaires ou d'industriels n'avaient fait que suivre les mouvements de la politique du temps de Romefeller et n'étaient pas pour autant des fous idéologiste de la Fondation, ni des adhérents à leur manière de penser et de voir les choses.

Pour reconstruire le monde, il fallait l'aide de tous, eux y compris. Et malheureusement quelques groupes se croyant pacifistes mais n'étant que des terroristes à leur façon refusaient de croire à cette évidence.

- Tu veux que l'on vienne pour la protection ? Demanda Heero de sa voix nasillarde, sans ciller une seule fois alors que hors champ la main de Duo se faisait plus entreprenante… La reine de Sank hocha la tête.

_- Oui, je me sentirais bien plus à l'aise de te… de __vous savoir là. Je pensais demander à Quatre et Trowa de venir aussi, si leurs activités actuelles le leur permette._

- Tu sais y'a de grande chances qu'ils soient en train de faire ce que _nous_ devrions être en train de faire Heero et moi… Grogna l'américain, tandis que Heero sursautait presque lorsque la main de ce dernier se crispa sur une partie de son anatomie particulièrement sensible. Réléna ne remarqua rien cependant et continua.

_- Puis-je au moins espérer votre présence à tout deux ou va-t-il falloir que je demande à Lady Une de vous demander officiellement de venir ?_

- Nous viendrons Réléna. L'assura Heero tandis que Duo se concentrait sur l'activité particulièrement intéressante de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de son amant.

- _Merci_. Répondit elle en inclinant légèrement la tête tout en avançant la main pour couper la communication, sa voix soudain emplie de tristesse.

Heero soupira. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de plus pour Réléna qu'une amitié sincère, passé les premiers moments d'exaspération bien compréhensibles, et il se sentait un peu coupable de la voir si attristée de sa relation avec Duo, d'autant plus que l'américain était particulièrement possessif et jaloux quand il le voulait et n'hésitait pas à bien faire savoir et comprendre qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais que pouvait-il faire ??

- Hee-chan, la Terre appelle les Colonies… Grommela Duo en remarquant le manque de concentration de son amant. Heero croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?? Fit le natté.

- Réléna me fait de la peine… elle est seule… et nous sommes ensemble.

L'américain s'écarta un peu en grognant des paroles incompréhensibles sur les états d'âme du Soldat Parfait qui commençait sérieusement à les lui gonfler ce soir… il aurait du l'empêcher de répondre au visio' tient, quoique Réléna l'aurait laissé sonner jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un réponde de toute façon.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ?? C'est pas de ma faute si elle peut pas s'empêcher de baver sur toi et que tu es déjà pris… faudrait p'têt lui trouver un autre brun aux yeux bleu pour fantasmer dessus… Rajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

- Un autre brun aux yeux bleus ?? Fit Heero en tournant la tête vers Duo, et celui-ci remarqua immédiatement le sourire étrange de son amant…

**oOoOo**

- Qui que quoi dont où raquequépète un peu pour voir siteuplé ?? S'exclama Hilde en fronçant les sourcils et en jetant un regard des plus perplexe à son ami. Duo contourna la table qui les séparait pour venir se planter juste devant elle, lui servant son meilleur regard de pauvre petit toutou abandonné, les mains jointes en un simulacre de supplication larmoyante. La jeune femme connaissait suffisamment l'américain pour savoir qu'il fallait faire attention à ne pas tomber dans le piège de ses petits yeux suppliant mais commençait à douter de sa capacité à y résister.

- En fait c'est très simple : j'en ai marre de voir Heero se lamenter parce que Réléna est seule, alors on a décidé de la caser !! Et comme elle flash sur les beau bruns aux yeux bleus et que tu fais partie de cette catégorie…

- Je suis _brune_ aux yeux bleus, Duo, ça n'a peut être pas d'importance pour toi mais je ne suis pas sûre que la Reine de Sank soit bi… Rétorqua Hilde en fronçant les sourcils et secouant la tête devant les idées de son ami.

- Mais tout le monde est bi !! Fit l'américain en écartant les mains devant l'évidence. Tout le monde est bisexuel au fond de lui, chaque être humain, si je t'assure !! C'est la première vérité dont j'ai pris conscience dans ce bas monde !! Rajouta-t-il en posant son menton dans ses mains d'un air satisfait tout en énonçant sa théorie si évidente. Hilde soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et moi alors ?

- Me dis pas que tu ne la trouve pas mignonne la petite reine de Sank…

L'allemande réussit à détourner le regard pour cacher la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues. Duo avait le chic pour faire comprendre aux gens qui l'entouraient des faits dont ils n'avaient eux-mêmes pas conscience, le béguin de Quatre pour Trowa et vice versa en étant l'exemple le plus flagrant.

Hilde savait aussi que Duo ne lâcherait pas le morceau, se rappelant qu'ils avaient déjà eux une discussion sur leurs orientations sexuelles quelques temps auparavant, peu avant la fin de la guerre et probablement avec trop d'alcool dans le sang pour en retenir des vérités universelles, mais l'américain avait réussi à se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait dit avec quelques verres de trop… oui, ça lui arrivait de flasher sur des filles, et ce jour là le pilote lui avait tout de même, volontairement ou non, ôté un grand poids des épaules en assurant que c'était normal, que toute l'espèce humaine était bi au fond d'elle, que c'était génétique et naturel et que les anormaux était en fait les strictement hétéro et homo, même si lui-même n'était pas forcément une référence.

Comme exemple il avait même cité une espèce de singe très proche de l'Homme qui pratiquait l'amour au lieu de la guerre, à deux ou plus, sans distinction de sexe (1). Hilde ne préférait pas savoir d'où pouvait bien venir la soudaine science infuse de l'américain…

- Bon, alors, siteplé… Couina Duo en continuant à lui faire son regard spécial cocker larmoyant. Hilde le fixa quelques secondes, se retenant de ne pas éclater de rire en croisant le regard franchement débile de son ami, avant de finalement acquiescer en se demandant toutefois si elle n'allait pas le regretter.

- … D'accord.

Avant d'éclater de rire en voyant l'américain traverser la pièce en hurlant de joie et sautillant un peu partout comme un siphonaptère sous tryptamine. (2)

**oOoOo**

La soirée au palais principal de Sank s'annonçait particulièrement magnifique pour les convives, tant Réléna savait mettre les gens à l'aise et apaiser les conflits mineurs d'un simple signe de tête, d'un sourire ou tout bêtement par sa présence. Par contre pour les Preventers chargé de la protection de la Reine et des personnalités présentes, la soirée s'annonçait particulièrement stressante…

Heero avait réussit à faire intégrer l'équipe de protection rapprochée de Réléna par Hilde, les capacités de soldats de la jeune femme pouvant de toute façon être utile à la protection de la Reine, et elle l'accompagna durant toute la soirée de façon la plus discrète possible, restant toujours derrière elle et attentive au moindre problème, reliée par écouteur non pas aux reste des Preventers mais au groupe de protection moins officiel constitué par Heero et Duo, eux-mêmes étant reliés à la surveillance normale.

Et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait put croire, ils faisaient leur boulot et pas autre chose…

Réléna avait lancé un regard plutôt dubitatif à la jeune femme brune que Duo et Heero lui avaient présentés, sans laisser transparaître cependant la moindre émotion sur son visage, et Duo avait plus ou moins râlé contre lui-même que ça avait l'air mal parti.

La soirée s'amorça et prit son rythme de croisière entre les salutations d'usage et les banalités mondaines, et Hilde commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'elle aurait dû refuser. Pas que Réléna ne lui plaisait pas, la jeune Reine avait un port magnifique et était très belle, mais la différence de milieu était flagrante. L'allemande était un soldat qui ne savait pour ainsi dire faire que ça, elle avait un niveau scolaire des plus moyen et même si elle avait grandi dans des conditions bien plus enviable que Duo, on était loin du cocon doré de Réléna et de son don inné de la diplomatie. Elle était tout de même déjà Ministre à moins de vingt ans !!

Hilde s'efforça tout de même de faire correctement son boulot, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les discussions qui lui passaient largement au dessus de la tête, laissant Réléna apaiser les conflits et proposer des solutions qui mettraient tout le monde d'accord.

Quelques heures passèrent, lorsque soudain l'écouteur figé dans l'oreille de l'allemande grésilla, et que la voix de Duo se fit entendre :

_- On a un problème Hildie…_

- Du genre ? Marmonna-t-elle dans le micro figé dans le revers de sa veste.

-_ On a perdu les communications avec le service de sécurité._ Lui signala Heero de sa voix toute professionnelle, et Hilde sentit un mauvais pressentiment la traverser. Quelque chose clochait et elle sentait que ça n'avait rien de bon…

- _Impossible de joindre les Preventers, qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ?? _Grogna Duo. _Je vais voir si je peux les trouver !!_

Hilde entendit quelques bruits, la communication étant restée ouverte ; l'américain se levait et partait en courant dans les couloirs pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi ils ne parvenaient plus à joindre l'équipe envoyée par Lady Une.

-_ Quelque chose à signaler de ton côté ?_ Demanda alors Heero, et la brune observa un instant la salle pour tenter de trouver un indice pouvant les aider. Ça pouvait être une simple panne de leur système de communication, comme ça pouvait être tout autre chose.

Elle fit le tour de la salle des yeux et nota quelques anomalies avant de revenir à son micro.

- Les gardes ont tous disparus. Je ne vois pas un seul Preventers… et il ne reste que moi de ceux qui sont censé veiller sur Réléna !! Remarqua-t-elle après coup avec un soupçon de panique. Elle se retrouvait seule au milieu d'une foule mondaine qui pouvait parfaitement cacher des terroristes, et elle chercha des yeux la Reine qui s'était un peu écartée d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle la trouva un peu plus loin, en pleine discussion avec un homme dont le visage ne lui rappelait rien, Hilde était certaine de ne pas l'avoir vu sur la liste des invités qu'elle avait dû apprendre par cœur.

- Scheiss… Jura-t-elle dans sa langue natale en se frayant un chemin parmi les invités en s'efforçant de rester calme, rejoignant la Reine de Sank tout en restant hors du champs de vision de l'homme. Elle parvint à se poster à quelques mètres d'eux et regarda tout autour d'elle en tentant de repérer d'autres personnes qui n'auraient rien à faire ici mais une sorte de sourde panique commençait à l'envahir et elle ne parvenait plus à distinguer les visages autour d'elle, ses instincts de soldats commençant à lui souffler qu'elle était entourée d'ennemis.

-_ 01 à Hilde, que ce passe-t-il ??_ Fit la voix de Heero dans son écouteur, la ramenant sur Terre.

- Individu inconnu et suspect dans le périmètre de la Reine. Impossible de vérifier s'il en a d'autre.

-_ Reste en observation pour le moment_.

- Compris.

La brune resta un peu à l'écart, regardant Réléna qui semblait absorbée par sa discussion avec l'homme, souriante et ouverte, mais celui-ci semblait tendu, comme attendant quelque chose, comme s'il se fichait de ce que racontait la Reine de Sank et attendait que l'action commence. Et bon sang, même avec ses dons de diplomatie et de communication Réléna ne remarquait rien !! Elle continuait à parler sans avoir l'air de se douter de quoi que ce soit !!

-_ Oh shit… _Fit soudain la voix de Duo dans son oreillette, et Hilde sentit bien qu'il venait de découvrir quelque chose de pas bien reluisant.

- _02, rapport. _Ordonna Heero de sa voix de soldat en plein tripe, et malgré l'aspect très formel du japonais en ces moments là Hilde était particulièrement heureuse de le savoir avec eux, son professionnalisme lui permettant entre autre de ne pas sombrer dans la panique pure et simple…

-_ Les Preventers ne protègeront plus personne…_ Souffla l'américain d'une voix cassée. _Je vous épargnerais les détails de la boucherie qui a dû avoir lieu…_

- Scheiss… Grogna Hilde en prenant conscience du fait qu'elle était seule sur le terrain, supportée par seulement deux personnes, même s'il s'agissait des combattants les plus émérites de la Terre et des Colonies. Seule contre elle ne savait combien de terroriste, à devoir protéger la Reine de Sank à tout prix mais aussi dans la mesure du possible tout ses invités.

- Quand je pense que le but était de me faire sortir avec Réléna au départ… Grommela-t-elle en levant les yeux sur la jeune Reine, croisant son regard.

- _On va essayer de limiter les dégâts, ils ne sont sûrement pas tous mêlés aux invités._ Fit Duo, visiblement en train de courir dans les couloirs au vu de sa voix un peu hachée.

-_ 02, on fait une ronde, élimination de tout individu suspect, il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent assurer leurs arrières, 01 out._

-_ Compris !!_

- Faites vite les mecs, je me sens un peu seule… Murmura Hilde tout en continuant à fixer son regard à celui de Réléna, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait un problème.

Tout en continuant de parler à son interlocuteur la jeune Reine hocha tout doucement la tête en un mouvement presque imperceptible, désignant par là l'homme avec lequel elle parlait. Hilde répondit de la même manière, en écarquillant les yeux ; Réléna avait visiblement compris que quelque chose clochait, elle avait dû s'apercevoir de l'absence inexplicable des Preventers. A moins qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu l'homme sur la liste des invités, ce qui était tout aussi probable : après tout c'était elle qui l'avait dressée.

Hilde allait tenter de faire comprendre à Réléna qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle trouve un prétexte quelconque pour s'éloigner de l'homme, elle-même ne pouvant pas s'approcher sans être aussitôt repérée, ce qui envenimerait plus la situation qu'autre chose, lorsque tout commença. Il y eut une explosion venant de l'arrière salle, et plusieurs hommes cagoulés pénétrèrent dans la foule des invités au beau milieu des cris et des hurlements de frayeurs. Ils mirent immédiatement en joue les invités et les forcèrent à se réunir au fond de la salle, les menaçant de leur arme, tandis que Réléna s'avançait vers eux avec une expression de colère non feinte en exigeant des explications.

- Que signifie !! S'écria la Reine, en se plaçant volontairement en les terroristes et les invités.

- Ne restez pas là votre Altesse. Fit l'homme qui l'avait accaparé pendant les dernières minutes en la prenant doucement par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart. Apparemment il s'était glissé parmi les invités pour mieux approcher la Reine.

Hilde s'écarta et s'enfila dans l'ombre d'un pilier, espérant que les terroristes ne remarqueraient pas qu'il restait encore un uniforme dans la salle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de toute façon, mais observa avec satisfaction les hommes cagoulés chercher plusieurs des leurs qui devaient être tombé sur Heero et Duo.

L'homme qui tenait Réléna ouvrit alors la bouche pour citer toute une liste de noms d'invités présents, ceux-là même qui étaient d'anciens associés à Oz et Romefeller du temps de la guerre, ceux là même qu'ils disaient vouloir juger pour leurs crimes d'autrefois aujourd'hui et en ce lieu, en en profitant pour contester le pouvoir de la Reine de Sank qu'ils disaient trop jeune pour le haut poste de Ministre qu'elle occupait.

Réléna releva le menton lorsque l'homme l'accusa de manquer de discernement et lui lança un regard un peu trop noir, commençant peut être à perdre son flegme légendaire, mais en tout les cas plus qu'indignée de ce simulacre de jugement qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et dans ses murs. Les terroristes appelèrent un grand nombre d'invités en citant à chaque fois les faits qui leur étaient reprochés, ainsi que la sentence qui était de toute manière à chaque fois la même. L'exécution pure et simple.

Hilde frissonna en espérant que Duo et Heero les rejoindraient rapidement, se voyant mal empêcher le massacre à elle seule d'autant plus qu'ils avaient l'air bien décidé à appliquer leur pseudo sentence de justice ici même. Elle compta par habitude les balles de son chargeur, qui était plein bien sûr et évidemment chargé avec de vraies balles ; Duo avait prit soin de lui fournir du bon matériel, ainsi d'ailleurs que deux lames de jet dans ses deux manches. Elle n'était pas aussi douée que l'américain dans cette discipline mais se débrouillait… le tout étant de réussir à faire quelque chose de tout cet attirail lorsque leur utilisation deviendrait inévitable.

Certains d'entre eux s'agitèrent et leur chef, l'homme qui avait accaparé l'attention de Réléna pendant le début de l'opération, sembla décider d'accélérer les choses, quelque peu inquiété par l'absence inexplicable de quelques hommes de leur groupe. Probablement étaient-ils tombés sur Duo et Heero, et nul doute que ceux-ci ne leur auraient pas laissé la moindre chance. Hilde serra le poing sur son arme, se préparant à devoir intervenir lorsque l'homme donna l'ordre de commencer la tuerie.

Deux des terroristes empoignèrent cinq invités, trois hommes et deux femmes dont l'une se mit à hurler de peur tandis que la seconde releva la tête en un accès de courage louable, restant droite et digne devant la mort. L'allemande ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son courage bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment le moment.

Réléna s'avança au milieu des terroristes avec l'idée évidente d'empêcher ce massacre par tous les moyens, commençant à s'interposer entre les armes et leurs futures victimes.

- Sie ist Verrückt (3) ! Grogna Hilde en la voyant s'avancer pour se mettre d'elle-même dans la trajectoire des balles.

- Vous dites représenter la justice, mais en quoi une exécution sommaire et sans aucun jugement devant une cour compétente peut être juste ??

- Ecartez-vous votre altesse, je vous prie. Fit l'homme qui commandait le groupe. La jeune Reine secoua la tête négativement, écartant même les bras pour faire un rempart dérisoire devant les 'accusés'.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire couler le sang chez moi. La guerre est terminée, ce n'est pas en appliquant des méthodes aussi expéditive et irrationnelle que vous arrangerez quelque chose !!

L'homme baissa la tête d'un air désolé, avant de finalement se détourner en faisant d'une voix solennelle :

- Compagnons, prenez note qu'aujourd'hui même, même le Royaume de Sank est devenu fou, et ne peut plus nous être de la moindre aide… ôtons le mal de ce monde en appliquant la sentence à celle qui se dit seul espoir de paix, il ne peut de toute façon pas y avoir de paix sans éradication totale du mal de ce monde. Réléna Peacecraft ! Pour la paix dans ce monde, voici la sentence du peuple : la mort.

Réléna resta coite devant une telle diatribe enflammée, estomaqué d'un tel jugement et d'une telle folie apparente. Comment les autres pouvaient-ils suivre un tel illuminé ?? Ils levèrent leurs armes cependant sur la jeune Reine, sans trembler une seconde, et Hilde toujours cachée derrière son pilier se sentit envahi par la panique. Faire quelque chose il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose !!

- Preventers !! Posez vos armes et levez les mains, vous êtes cernés !! Hurla-t-elle de sa planque avant de se traiter par tous les noms d'oiseaux de son vocabulaire décidemment très riche…

-_ Ça c'était bien joué Hildie…_ Ricana Duo dans son oreillette, la faisant sursauter. Lui et Heero devaient avoir terminé leur ronde de nettoyage et arrivaient enfin.

Les terroristes restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, se demandant visiblement quelle était la conduite à tenir, avant de finalement décider que c'était un coup de bluff, et deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent de la planque sommaire de l'allemande l'arme au clair, près à s'en servir. Ne voulant pas vraiment attendre qu'ils la débusquent elle sortit brusquement de sa cachette et tira trois coups, les balles venant se loger dans les épaules des deux hommes qui tombèrent au sol en hurlant de douleur et lâchant leurs armes. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de les tuer, décidant qu'ils méritaient de faire mieux connaissance avec la vraie justice, et puis ça ne plairait sûrement pas à Réléna.

Et elle se demanda depuis quand elle craignait de déplaire à la Reine de Sank…

Les autres eurent à peine le temps de réagir que Heero et Duo débarquèrent par les portes latérales et en abattaient la majeure partie, toujours en les blessant sans les tuer, et Hilde supposa que c'était pour éviter de traumatiser les invités plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, ça ne ressemblait pas à Duo d'épargner ses victimes. L'allemande tourna la tête soudain pour voir que le meneur tenait Réléna tout contre lui, une lame posée contre la gorge de la jeune Reine qui ne se débattait pas mais avait un regard plus que noir, visiblement très courroucée par la tournure générale des événements. Elle jura silencieusement, voyant du coin de l'œil Heero et Duo cesser de se battre, ne voulant pas risquer la vie de la jeune femme. L'homme eut un sourire en coin que n'aurait pas renié Duo dans ses crises psychopathe et il commença à reculer en emmenant Réléna avec lui, se servant d'elle comme d'un bouclier.

- Duo, dis moi qu'il y a des Preventers dehors… Souffla Hilde lorsque le meneur et la Reine franchirent la porte de sortie.

- Nan, sorry. Fit l'américain en assommant définitivement un des terroristes restant encore debout. Heero termina lui aussi ce qu'il était en train de faire, à savoir démembrer à moitié sa victime avant de la regarder d'un air absent lorsqu'elle s'évanouit, puis il se dirigea sans un mot vers une fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand en ordonnant :

- La terrasse permet d'atteindre la sortie du palais, en passant par les murs du jardin.

- Oui chef, à vos ordres chef !! Brailla Duo en s'élançant dehors, suivit de Hilde qui poussa un soupir découragé devant le guignol qui lui servait d'ami, et même de coéquipier dans le cas présent.

Une fois à l'extérieur ils rattrapèrent sans encombre l'homme et son otage, otage qui par ailleurs semblait être d'une humeur exécrable.

- J'ignorais que Réléna avait autant de vocabulaire. Fit remarquer Hilde à voix basse en désignant la jeune Reine que l'homme tentait vainement de faire rentrer dans une voiture.

Le terroriste était visiblement perdu face à la tournure des évènements, il n'avait pas songé à l'éventualité d'ex-pilotes de Gundam parmi la protection de la Reine, pas plus qu'à cette fuite précipitée qui était d'avance vouée à l'échec. Il en était encore en train d'essayer de forcer le démarreur de la voiture que Heero et Duo lui sautaient littéralement dessus tandis que Hilde emmenait Réléna à l'écart.

Fin de l'incident…

**oOoOo**

A suivre dans le deuxième partie…

(1) Il s'agit des bonobo, une espèce de chimpanzé… et c'est pas une blague .  
(2) Siphonaptère sous tryptamine : traduisez par 'puce sous LSD'…  
(3) Littéralement : elle est folle. Comment ça vous le saviez déjà ?!


	2. Deuxième partie: rendezvous sur mon site

**Dans les bras de la Reine**

Note de Shinia: La suite de cette histoire étant un lemon yuri, et ce genre de chose étant interdites sur ce site, je vous invite à aller sur mon site pour pouvoir le lire (je ne peux pas vraiment vous donner de lien directe, navrée. Allez dans la section "Pattes de Mouches", puis "Gundam Wing", ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver).

Bonne lecture!


End file.
